


Ornament

by NestingHedwig_aka_LinW



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Infidelity, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NestingHedwig_aka_LinW/pseuds/NestingHedwig_aka_LinW
Summary: A Dictionary Drabble featuring the word Tourniquet.
Main Entry: tour•ni•quet Pronunciation: 'tur-ni-k&tFunction: nounEtymology: French, turnstile, tourniquet, from tourner to turn, from Old French -- more at TURNDate: 1695: a device (as a bandage twisted tight with a stick) to check bleeding or blood flow





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The story is based on characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including, but not limited to Scholastic Books and Warner Bros. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended; no monetary gain will be made from this story.

**Ornament**

Harry strode down the halls of Malfoy Mansion searching for his lover of two years. He had been away on Ministry business for three weeks, arriving home unannounced a day early. Lucius was not in the library, his study or their bedchamber.

Harry left his suitcase with a house elf to unpack. She told him Master was visiting with a houseguest in the best guest room. He didn’t see her slamming her fingers in the suitcase as he left in search of his beloved.

The raven-haired wizard heard passionate moans as he approached the guest room; the door was ajar. In horrified fascination he watched Severus fuck Lucius into the mattress. His Lucius. Harry swallowed the bile rising from his stomach; the sound of flesh slapping flesh drowning out any noise he might have made. Lucius screamed out his release, followed by a quieter Severus.

In the afterglow that followed, Lucius curled up into Severus’ arms.

“I love you, Sev. Don’t ever leave me.”

Severus kissed his forehead. “And what about Harry?”

“What about him?”

“Don’t you love him?”

“I’ve never loved Harry. He’s just a beautiful ornament to hang off my arm. He’ll never be more than a pretty toy.”

It felt as if Lucius had taken his well-manicured hand and ripped out Harry’s beating heart. He let out a shuddering gasp of pain and, still undiscovered, made his way back to their bedchamber.

Harry packed his suitcase, leaving behind the expensive robes and jewelry Lucius had bought him. He packed up his books, keepsakes, photo albums, invisibility cloak and his old, nearly blind owl, Hedwig. Ignoring the custom-made racing broom he had received from Lucius for their anniversary, he grasped the handle of his old school Firebolt. With a final look around the bedroom, he threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and spoke clearly.

“The Leaky Cauldron”

*~*~*~  
After securing a room for the month from Tom, Harry visited Muggle London. Needing some basic toiletries, it was cheaper to shop there. Standing in the check out line with his shopping basket, a display caught his eye. With a wry smile, he added a box to his basket.

Harry withdrew into his rented room above the pub. After several days of not seeing his young friend, Tom began to worry. He noticed a certain customer at the bar.

Staring at the cracked plaster ceiling, Harry was aroused from his stupor by a rapping at the door.

“You have a visitor, Harry,” Tom’s graveled voice called through the door.

Harry flung open the door and looked up into Ron Weasley’s concerned face. As Ron’s long arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a warm embrace, Harry felt the pain in his chest subside just a little. It was as if a tourniquet had been applied, slowing the blood hemorrhaging from his broken heart.

*~*~*~  
Lucius sadly held up a delicate hand-blown ruby glass ornament shot with golden swirls. The attached note read merely: _“Hang this on your arm.”_

FIN


End file.
